The Crimson Eyed Boy
by skyressshun
Summary: prequel to true friendship lasts. How Kai met Tala
1. Chapter 1

Crimson eyes shimmered as fresh tears ran across his lashes dropping onto the newly dug earth. The world was mute to him as he stared at the identical strips of earth that had been filled in not a minute ago. People came over to offer hollow words of condolence but his eyes didn't stray from the ground.

After sharing their words with the small boy the people walked off their heads lowered in a sign of respect and mourning. Whispers ran across the crowd most in pity for the small boy who had lost the only family he had ever known. A hand landed on the boy's shoulder making the small child jump. His head finally leaving the disturbed earth to look up into the crimson eyes of his only living family member left.

"Come boy it's time to leave" the voice was harsh which startled the boy. Hadn't this man just lost his son and daughter in law? Shouldn't he be like he was? Crying and wishing it was just a horrible dream?

"Ok" was the crimson eyed boys weak reply. He held up his hand expecting the other to take it and guide him out. The older man just scoffed at his young kin, turning and walking off. The young boys lip quivered as more tears ran down his painted cheeks. His hand dropping to his side taking a final look at the new graves. He turned and followed the retreating figure of his grandfather "mummy, daddy I want you back" he whispered wiping his eyes.

**This was just an idea that came to me on how Kai actually met Tala so it'll probably only be a few chapters long. The next chapter will be longer this is just to see if it's good or not. So read review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge thanks to the people who reviewed. I updated quicker than I thought I would have so tell me if it's any good. **

2 years later

The crimson eyed boy sat curled up in the corner of his room crying into one of the tails of his white scarf. In the past two years his life had changed drastically. The once happy and care free child had changed into an emotionally fragile mess afraid to even voice his opinion for fear of being struck.

His only reminders of the boy he once was were the three possessions he had managed to keep from his grandfather; the blue face paint his father had given him for Christmas the year before he died, the white scarf from his mother on his birthday and his most treasured possession the one he would trade the others in for in a heartbeat, dranzer the red phoenix who comforted him through everything his grandfather put him through. The only thing he had who hadn't left him or hurt him. The crimson eyed boy pulled his knees closer to himself whimpering as the cuts on his stomach and legs pulled breaking and starting to bleed again.

"Boy, come down" his grandfather's voice boomed through the mansion startling the crying child, despite his body's protests he forced himself up knowing the consequences of not doing what he was ordered to would be worse than the pain he was experiencing at the moment.

Creeping down the stairs he kept his eyes on the floor not wanting to give his grandfather any reason to hit him. As he reached the bottom step his eyes caught sight of a second shadow and despite the nauseous feeling in his gut he looked up to see a man stood next to his grandfather. Slightly taller than him with purple hair and black goggles on, the lenses blood red

"This is Boris you're going with him. Get your things and go" no pleasantry's were shared between the two just the cold hard facts. Sniffing and trying to stop the new tears that threatened to spill over his lashes he nodded before running up the stairs to get away from the two men.

Packing the few possessions he had into his duffel bag he kept rubbing his already red eyes making his skin match his irises. He couldn't understand why he was so upset he was finally leaving a man who haunted his dreams at night and made him fear walking around in his own home. The only reason he could think of was that he was being rejected by his last remaining family.

"Hurry up boy" a fist slammed on his door making the already shaking boy jump and whimper as his tears kept coming. He couldn't explain it but something about this Boris person made him uneasy, like it would actually be safer to stay with his grandfather!

"I'm c-coming grandfather" the small boy stuttered swinging the bag over his shoulder throwing himself off balance forcing himself to catch himself using the bed and placing pressure on his bruised and throbbing arm. Hissing in pain he regained his balance. Cradling his sore arm and rubbing his eyes for the hundredth time he made his way to the door. Opening it he stared up at the looming figure of his grandfather

"Finally. Now follow me" he led the still teary boy back down the stairs and despite himself he couldn't stop his hand from grabbing his grandfather's hand. It was probably stupid to do so but he wanted to remember his grandfather's touch when it wasn't causing him pain, the scowl he received usually would have made him remove his hand but today he wanted to create one memory that didn't make him shake and cry in fear "pathetic boy" his grandfather chastised but he didn't snatch his hand away. Shoving the crimson eyed boy towards the purple haired man the boy's grandfather nodded his goodbye before leaving them alone

"Don't look so scared, I'm sure you'll remember your stay at my abbey for a long time" the purple haired man smiled in a way that tried to look genuine but came out as a smirk. Placing his hand on the small back of the 6 year old he guided the crimson eyed boy out to the black limo that he had arrived in.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive was long but the boy didn't care. He had rarely been allowed out of the house before and all the new sights were enough to distract the crimson eyed boy from the strong sense of foreboding that kept on resurfacing every time he glanced at the man who sat next to him. The limo slowed till it came to a complete stop outside a tall building with many towers. Each had tiny barred windows surrounding them. The crimson eyed boy had never seen anything looking this strange and at the same time so intimidating. He was tempted to creep back to the purple haired man for some sense of security though he wasn't sure what kind he'd get from him.

"Stop staring boy and get out" the purple haired man snapped at the young child startling the boy who's mind had been busy concocting theories at what happened behind those barred windows

"S-sorry sir" the small boy stuttered, shifting so he could jump out of the open door and follow the much taller man into the daunting building.

The crimson eyed boy was guided around the building being told where he would train, eat and be punished if he disobeyed orders from either him or the guard's and scientists. Finally he was shown where he would be living and safe to say his old room was bigger. They had roughly the same amount of things in them a drawer and a bed. The only real difference was the window didn't have any glass and there was an extra bed

"Go in, your roommate will be back from training in a few minutes" the man opened the cell door pushing the hesitant child inside. While the boys back was turned the door slammed shut and the tall man walked off. The boy's face was clearly showing panic as he scanned the alien room. Both beds were perfectly made and he was afraid to even place his bag down on one of them in case he was punished for ruining them. Instead he chose to sit in the middle of the room and wait for whoever he would be sharing the cell with.

A young redhead was silently walking down the dark halls of the abbey his three friends in tow. You weren't allowed to talk in the halls unless a guard spoke to you first which was rare since most of the workers hated children. But if a guard wasn't around then you could sneak in a small chat

"You gonna have to be a babysitter to the new kid" a burly blonde joked nudging the redhead who simply scowled

"I ain't a babysitter if the new kids gonna be a baby then he ain't gonna last long here is he" the redhead retorted only to have a lilac haired boy cut

"I wouldn't say that, you've lasted a month here and you're a baby" the redhead gawked at his friend and was going to complain when a shh reached his ears. Looking to the smallest member of the group he followed the tiny boys pointed finger to see a guard walking around the corner a pouting boy dragging his feet behind. Mouthing a 'bye' the group separated to return to their own cells.

The young redhead had been expecting to see his new roommate when he returned to his cell. But he hadn't expected to see a double haired boy sitting on the concrete floor staring blankly at the bed that had been added just before he had left for morning training. The boy sitting on the floor seemed to sense he was being watched and stared at the redhead on the other side of the cell. Neither spoke just studying the other. The redhead looked at the boy almost unbelievingly he knew he looked a little different to most of the boys in the abbey with his bright red hair that defied gravity and his blue eyes that looked a little feminine a times. But this boy made him look normal with his blue and silver hair, long scarf blue painted cheeks and crimson eyes that shimmered with unshed tears

"What are you still doing out of your cell" the redhead jumped turning to look up at the glaring guard. Deciding that saying anything would not play in his favour he quietly opened the unlocked door stepping in allowing the guard to lock him in the cell with the strange new boy who was still looking at him with unblinking eyes. As the guard walked off he turned to call him back but stopped realising he would just be wasting his breath and most likely end up being punished. Swinging his arms he bit his lip trying to think of how to start. Thinking a simple question would be best he asked

"What's your name?" the crimson eyed boy just stared at the redhead towering over him before answering in a quiet voice

"Kai" the redhead nodded and even though the small boy hadn't asked he decided he might as well tell him his name

"I'm Tala" the atmosphere was tense and nether boy could think on how to change it so they just waited in an awkward silence. "So uh Kai why are you here?" Trying to find some common ground Tala asked some more questions. He could have sworn he heard a shuddering intake of breath that was bordering on a sob

"My grandfather sent me here" the redhead sat next to the two-toned boy placing a sympathetic hand on the clothed shoulder. He wasn't like the boy he had been taken from his home at night without his parent's knowledge or consent and when he had awoken he was in this cell.

"Why do you live with your grandfather?" something about the bluenette didn't sit right with him and he had a feeling the punishments the abbey gave out wouldn't be anything new to him

"My parents died in a car accident" the crimson eyed boy rubbed his eyes not allowing his skin to return to its usual pale complexion. The redhead was about to comfort the boy when he continued "I was there as well but I wasn't hurt like they were the worst I got was a few scrapes. My grandfather says it's my fault they're dead and I should have been buried in their place" the crimson eyed boy couldn't hold it back any more. A shaking sob escaped and the boy pulled his knees to his chest, the redhead couldn't believe what he was hearing. Being told that you're the reason your parents are dead that wasn't what any sane carer would say

"What's your grandfather's name" he asked next wanting to know if he could discern the name to someone he knew. Most people in the abbey were kidnaped or taken from an orphanage. It was extremely rare that someone handed over their family willingly

"Um I think I heard some of the servants call him Vo-Voltaire? I think?" the bluenette looked on in confusion as what little colour in the redheads face drained "What?"

"Voltaire pretty much runs the place he's Boris' boss and funds all experiments. He decides who comes and who goes and trust me kid you don't want to go cos the only way out is in a body bag" The red head explained wondering whether or not he should stay next to the kid whose grandfather had caused him and his friends so much pain

"Sorry" a small voice regained his attention

"For what?" he turned to regard the still crying boy with a questioning stare

"My grandfather is why you're here" the red head felt a pang of guilt from what he had just said. It was the boys first day at the abbey and he didn't deserve to have guilt placed on him when he was already terrified with the new place and people he had never seen before. The redhead cursed himself he knew what it was like. He was still relatively new but he was speaking like the boy had no reason to be upset. Not knowing how to alter what he had said to be a positive the redhead simply pulled his new roommate into a comforting embrace. Though startled by the action the crimson boy hugged him back closing his eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever.

He wasn't sure how long he spent hugging the redhead but he did know that he liked it. He reminded the young boy of his mum though he was unsure if that was a good thing or not. It was nice he felt safe and secure with the redhead

"Tala?" he asked receiving a 'hmm' in reply "is it bad here?" biting his lip he didn't know whether or not he should be truthful with the new boy. Not wanting to lie to his potential new friend he answered

"Some of the time but you can survive if you know how. I can always show you a way of managing the place along with my friends of course. They've been here longer that me so they know a few more tricks" the redhead pulled back from the boy to give him a reassuring smile "don't worry we'll look after you" the crimson eyed boy nodded rubbing his newly sleepy eyes.

Standing up the redhead took the half asleep boy's arm "come on its late and we have to be up early tomorrow you can sleep in my bed tonight, tomorrow don't even think about it." He led the boy to his bed helping him get in; he could tell from when they hugged he had an injury to his arm and he didn't want to exacerbate it. They curled up under the thin blanket away from each other still too new to the other to relax. He heard a small shudder like sound from behind and turned to see the bluenette turning the same colour as his hair. Rolling his eyes the redhead turned to wrap his arms around him

"Don't worry you'll get used to the blankets…in time" small hands grabbed his shirt and the bluenette curled up into the redheads chest

"Night" he mumbled yawning into the redhead's shirt

"Yea, yea night, now shut up we have training tomorrow and I can almost assure you that I'm gonna get punished for something I haven't done." The young redhead couldn't help but nuzzle into the small boy who held onto him loving the heat that radiated off the now fast asleep boy. "I'm so gonna have to babysit this boy aren't I" he smirked remembering what Bryan had told him earlier but he didn't care he was finally in the abbey longer that someone else, and that was all that mattered right now.

**please read review **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's short but I want to make the next chapter extra long**

A shrill screech filled the hall where the two boys slept. Still curled up together they shot up at the sound clutching the other tighter. The redhead was the first to regain his full awareness and released the scared boy when he recognised the sound as the abbeys morning alarm.

"Kai its ok it's just the alarm" he assured patting the boys head in a patronising way

"It's horrible" he complained blocking his ringing ears from the continuing high screech that didn't seem to want to let up any time soon

"Don't worry it'll end in about a minute. It's just to make sure everyone's up though I doubt anyone'll still be sleeping with that racket" just as he finished his sentence the noise stopped and guards started to unlock the cell doors "come on get changed we have to go to training. Don't want to be punished on your first official day" the redhead grabbed the bluenettes arm pulling him out of the bed.

A hiss of pain halted him and he stared at the boy seeing him hold his upper arm cringing in pain. He immediately withdrew his hand feeling instantly guilty. He had made sure last night to be mindful of his arm now he had just been pulling it "sorry" instead of holding his arm again he lifted the boy from under his arms "what's wrong with your arm" he asked looking him in the eye. He hated the thought of someone being hurt before the abbey. He wasn't sure why but he thought it was because he had known a loving family before he wanted everyone to experience that.

"My grandfather used to punish me. The belt hit me hard and I heard a little snap after the hit" the redhead bit his lip. It sounded like he had a broken arm and broken bones weren't treated very gently here. The scientists who performed experiments and fixed the injured kids would snap the bones in place and add a pin and a lot of the operations were performed when the kid was conscious. It was mainly the guards that got an anaesthetic "you ok" the small boy asked shaking the redhead slightly

"What? Oh yea just thinking, anyway come on" the redhead guided the crimson eyed boy out of the cell, the door had been opened while he was thinking.

**please read review **


	5. Chapter 5

The walk was eerily quiet for the crimson eyed boy. He was used to hearing the servants talking while they worked and moving about the house but the halls in the abbey were silent. You could hear every footstep of every boy who walked about the entire building

"Tala why's it so quiet?" The bluenette asked whispering to the redhead who walked beside him making sure to keep extra quiet as to not break the tense silence that seeped into every nook and cranny

"You're not allowed to talk so shut up" nodding the bluenette did as he was told. He had become accustom to following orders thanks to the two years he spent under his grandfather's care, if you could call what he did care. In the endless drone of feet on concrete a faster pace caught both of their attention. Turning their heads they saw the redheads 3 friends. They all nodded a greeting as the guards were lining the halls to make sure that no one who snuck in a quick conversation went unpunished. Choosing to wait till in the training room they all walked in silence. The bluenette shifting uncomfortably under the others intense gaze looking at the chipped wall for some kind of distraction from their questioning looks.

"Get in your groups for training we're doing elimination. Those who lose will be punished those who win won't be" the guard at the front of the huge room ordered. His voice carrying to the very back of the room where the small group of 5 stood round, a bey-dish faces stoic, as was required while training. The crimson eyed boy didn't know why they were like this and just followed by example not wanting to get them in trouble. The guard stepped out for a minute and whispers broke out

"What's your name kid?" the burly blond asked taking out his blade from his back pocket

"Uh Kai" he answered again following what the others who also took out their blades

"Spencer, that's Bryan the short'uns Ian" the blond pointed to each as he introduced them

"I'm not short I'm just a late grower" a quiet muttering caught their attention

"Keep telling yourself that" the lilac haired boy smiled patting the smaller boy's head.

"What's with them?" the bluenette asked moving closer to the redhead

"Nothing they've been here a few years already. Their coping mechanism is making fun of each other, mainly Ian" the redhead explained before shaking his head "they'll be like this for a while might as well start training" he released a white blade into the bey-dish "well kid just going to stare? They're serious about punishing us they won't go easy cos you're new" despite not wanting to do any work because of his arm he didn't want a punishment on his first real day. He released dranzer smiling when the familiar blue blade span in the centre of the dish "you ok kid?" the redhead asked looking at the boy a smirk on his face

"Uh huh" was the only reply he got, 3 other blades joined in. Both boys took their eyes from the dish to see the redhead friends had stopped making fun of the shortest member

"Sorry new kid but you ain't winning this, no one gets special treatment from me" the short boy declared before his purple beyblade moved to hit his blue blade. The shocked look on the smallest boy told that he had no idea his attack would fail. His purple blade ricocheted off the blue one landing with an uneven wobble "how?" Was all he could ask.

"Sorry Ian but my dranzer's strong one hit isn't going to do anything" the crimson eyed boy admitted. Looking at the ground from his many punishments at the hands of Voltaire he had learned not to take pride in what he did since everything turned out to be wrong in some way.

"One hit may not but how about this" the smallest didn't seem to realise the bluenette didn't want to battle. He was still out of it from being uprooted from the home he may have hated but had become familiar to him and being dropped in an abbey where just about everyone was bigger than him and all the guards seemed like they should be in a prison. He shook his head he may not have wanted to battle but dranzer would never let him hear the end of it if she lost because he was preoccupied. He chose to play defence for a little while longer till the small boy wore himself out.

"Come on wyborg!" the two blades clashed sparks flying

"Easy Ian" the burly blond stepped back but the big nosed boy didn't pay him any heed

"Finish this dranzer" the crimson eyed boy held out his hand and the blade responded immediately smashing into the purple blade. Forcing it back the blade didn't let up on its attack grinding against the purple one knocking it against the rim of the dish

"Wyborg!" the small blader stared panicked as his blade teetered uneasy on the rim

"Quick end this" the bluenette yelled and with one final smash the blade flew from the dish rolling on its top at the bladers feet. The small boys mouth fell open like he was about to say something but no words came out. The rest of the room silenced. How had a new kid beaten one of the best bladers in the abbey? The guard and Boris had re-entered the room silently so not to distract the kids from discovering who the best in their groups were. The guards face was stunned as was the rest of the room. The only one apart from the bluenette with a different expression was Boris who instead had a smirk plastered on his face. "What?" The bluenette asked looking at all the stunned faces

"How'd you do that kid?" the redhead asked the question they all wanted the answer to, he placed his hand on the crimson eyed boys shoulder looking at him somewhat bemused

"What do you mean I didn't do anything it was all dranzer" the bluenette answered not understanding what the big deal was

"Who's dranzer?" the lilac haired blader asked looking between the bluenette and the still spinning blade

"My bit" a loud 'oh' rang through the room. Now it made sense now except for the whole

"How did you get a bit?" the crimson eyed boy looked at the big nosed boy who had gathered his blade

"My dad found her and gave her to me" he shrugged like it was no big deal and to him it wasn't. He didn't understand what the big deal was

"Ok everyone back to training just because the newest member of the abbey has a bit doesn't mean you can dawdle" the purple haired man at the front of the room spoke in a voice that was threatening. The looks on the other people in the room told the crimson eyed boy that the man would do much worse than just lecture them if they didn't get back to training. Turning back to his blade he couldn't help but smile slightly. Yes he was in a place that frightened him but the people here were strong and strong opponents made excellent rivals.

"Come on dranzer!"

**This is the first time I've ever tried to write a battle so I'm sorry it's rubbish but please read review.**


	6. Chapter 6

After their training the bluenette and redhead had tied, which they were fine with, but the others weren't. They wanted a definitive victor so they knew who to congratulate. Well two wanted to congratulate them both but the smallest blader was still upset. He hadn't won in the match, and to make it worse was the first out, only wanted to congratulate the redhead

"You all want to get some food before we go back to our cells it'll give us more time to find out about Kai and this newly discovered dranzer" the redhead asked turning to regard the others as he waited for the answer. When he didn't get a reply he tilted his head slightly in confusion but before he could ask he collided with a non-moving object making him fall to the floor with an annoyed grumbled. He stood turning prepared to yell at the person for knocking him down. The words died on his tongue when his eyes followed the figures legs up to a broad chest, finally to the smirking face of a guard

"It's forbidden to talk in the halls" he shook his head mocking the small boy whose eyes were wide in fright. The redhead was well aware of the punishment he'd receive for breaking the rule and it wasn't a pleasant one. Grabbing the redhead's shirt he dragged the resistant boy down the hall to the punishment room where he wasn't going to be seen for hours. The crimson eyed boy was about to ask what punishment his new friend would receive but seeing the grave look on the others faces changed his mind. Instead he just followed the trio to the breakfast hall.

All four of them sat in silence till the bluenette couldn't take it any longer "when will he be back?" the burly blond answered his question

"Depends on who he gets but most likely nine-ish. Our curfews usually half 8 as we're some of the youngest here" the crimson eyed boy nodded still not eating his food. At home he would be beaten for not finishing his food but here they didn't seem to care as long as you were well enough to stand they let you get on with it.

"Can I have yours?" he looked up to see the big nosed blader leaning over the table to point at his food underneath him an empty tray. Hoping to make amends for beating him in training he pushed his tray over. Smiling at the bluenette he eagerly ate his extra food

"Why'd you give him yours?" the burly blond asked mouth full

"Not hungry" was the short reply. After that not much was said and the crimson eyed boy left early to head back to his cell.

He wasn't very confident that he knew the way but the abundance of yelling guards soon guided him back. When he reached his bed he flopped down ignoring the sting in his arm for about 5 seconds before it started throbbing "ow" he rubbed his arm gently trying to sooth the pain with little success. While he lay there rubbing his arm he remembered the redhead seemed to know something about his arm he hadn't told him about. He decided he'd wait for the redhead to ask him about it and also to make sure he was ok. From what the others had told him he'd be gone for a while and from the fading bruises on their arms and necks they'd be punished like he was.

"They're not bad are they dranzer?" he asked her. He knew she couldn't reply but he had spent the past 2 years sharing all his thoughts with her. It was second nature now to tell her everything even if they were just pointless thoughts that drifted through his mind. "They seem nice. I hope they are. I want them to be." He rolled over onto his good side to sleep for a while.

They had told him that sometimes they had double training especially if there was an important match soon after which there was. He had heard one of the guards talking about it to a man in a lab coat on his way back to his cell. Using his scarf as a make shift blanket he wrapped the tails around himself the soft material making him fall asleep much quicker than normal.

A rough shake woke him from his sleep and opening weary eyes he saw the lilac haired blader looking quite exasperated as he hauled the sleepy boy out of the bed. He hissed in pain but it went unnoticed

"What's wrong" he asked trying to pull his pained arm from the others grasp

"You realise the call for afternoon training went out like 5 minutes ago?" the lilac haired blader pulled him down the hall towards the strength room, where the children would build up their physical strength to a level the scientists deemed adequate for the time being,

"No I didn't" he answered stopping his futile attempt at trying to free his arm from the boy's iron grip and instead changing his focus to rubbing his eyes which were starting to droop from tiredness

"Boris is getting real mad, if you're not there soon you'll get one hell of a whipping" the mention of a punishment effectively numbed the pain in his arm and fully woke him "course you'll get punished anyway but if you're there soon you'll only get a minor one" wanting to reduce his punishment as much as possible he started running faster, so fast that he passed the lilac haired boy who stumbled as a result.

Making it to the room they took a deep breath preparing themselves for what was about to happen. The lock click rang in the bluenettes ears, biting his lip nervous to what would happen if they found out about his arm he followed the lilac haired boy into the room. In the room were weights that would be more suited for body builders, treadmills, cross trainers basically everything you'd find in a typical gym but looking much scarier to the young boy.

"Come on" a slight tug on his arm gained his attention and he followed the lilac haired blader to the abbey director who had a scowl imprinted on his face. "I found him sir" Bryan kept his gaze on the floor worrying the bluenette all the more

"Good go back to work Bryan I'll deal with this" the lilac haired boy released the bluenettes arm turning without looking up "care to explain yourself boy?" the purple haired man asked towering over the small boy making him feel all the more insignificant

"I-I'm s-sorry sir I-I didn't h-hear the call" he admitted cursing himself for letting his voice shake so much

"Well we'll have to make sure you learn to pay attention wont we?" he placed his hand on the small boy's shoulder making him bite his lip nervously as he was led away.

In a way he was grateful to be taken from the room. If his arm was as bad as the redhead led him to believe he wouldn't do much good training but a kind of panic he hadn't known for a while was filling him. The kind where he knew what was going to happen but couldn't do anything to stop it. At home he was always taken by surprise with his punishments as they alternated from mental to physical abuse at random. But here he was positive they mainly used physical punishment as not one boy he had seen since his arrival didn't have some kind of injury be them bruises or broken bones, since many had casts on their arms or legs.

"Go in" he pushed the boy into the darkly lit room when he hesitated chuckling as the boy span round trying to get to grips with the new place. He was going to have fun punishing this boy.

**please read review**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the wait I had a bit of trouble with this chapter**

The lilac haired boy cursed himself for not helping the bluenette. He should have said something in his defence but the director always intimidated him making him doubt himself and back down from any confrontation his mind might have thought of creating.

"Bryan what's wrong? Come on you'll be punished if you don't keep working" the big blond leaned over him looking at his friend worriedly. The lilac haired boy wasn't one for talking but he was never lost for words and over the past 5 minutes he had been trying to gain an answer from the boy. Ever since he left the crimson eyed boy with Boris he hadn't said so much as one word. The lilac haired boy shook his head before restarting his workout with the weights.

"Nothing's wrong Spence, just got a lot on my mind" not believing the boy's words but also not wanting to start an argument with so many guards around he let it slide and continued spotting with Ian. Though it wasn't like the small boy would be much help if the lilac haired boy did drop the barbell

"Boy's switch, the one on the right is now using the weights" the scientist on their side of the room yelled. Setting the weights on the rest he sat up getting off so Ian could have a go. Lying down on the bench Ian looked at them pointedly when neither moved he sighed

"You don't really expect me to lift that do you it's twice my weight"

"Give it a go" the burly blond encouraged receiving only a glare as his response

"Fine" he sighed not wanting to have to do any work for the small boy. He removed the lightest weights before motioning for the big nosed boy to try it. Not watching the blond remove the weights the boy did just that and not surprisingly he couldn't even make it budge.

"Will you two be serious if only for a second" he whined and begrudgingly they complied. When the weights were at a more appropriate weight they continued an earlier conversation

"So do you like the new kid?" Bryan asked looking around for any guards, when he saw none were looking their way he waited for their answers

"Seems a decent kid little too innocent for the abbey but that'll change with time" the blond answered first

"Yea do you remember what Tala was like when he first came such a baby, now look at him" the small blader added placing the weights on the rest "still a baby but just a little bit taller"

"Unlike some people" the lilac haired boy couldn't resist adding in his little comment

"Shut up Bryan" any retort the boy may have had was stopped when a guard came over

"What is so important that you don't do your training?" no one could answer. The guard's voice may have been calm but they knew better than to mistake the undertone as anything other than irate

"Nothing sir it's just the weight is too heavy for Ian he's having trouble lifting it too much without a break" the blond tried to cover for their unapproved conversation with little luck

"Seems you three can't be trusted to do your training I will discuss the appropriate punishment with Boris later now however I shall watch over your workout" all boys inwardly cursed themselves they should have been more careful "and just so you know boys that little excuse you made is complete drivel. The scientist calculated the weights that were appropriate for each and every one of you and this weight is in fact too light for the little midget" scowling at the guard Ian said nothing. He was smart enough to know how stupid that would be instead he simply frowned at the tall man who had been paying little attention to the boys as he added a few weights to the barbell.

"Stop day dreaming get back to your work" the guard snapped making the boy grumble he was waiting for the guard to finish so he could work. Not wanting a punishment so soon after his last he didn't bring it up whining on the inside where he couldn't be punished.

Half way through the punishment the purple haired man discovered the bluenettes broken arm, any other boy and he would have left it till the punishment was over but this was Voltaire's grandson and that was a very important factor to take into account. If the boy was to sustain permanent damage that could be noticed by the outside world then things would become very complicated.

So rather begrudgingly he had to take the boy to be fixed but that didn't mean he wouldn't be experiencing pain like he was in his punishment. In all likely hood the pain he would experience would be worse which was why he would occasionally use this as a replacement punishment if he was too tired or busy to punish the boys personally.

"Sit still you annoying brat" the purple haired man spat at the child who was squirming away from the scientist who was coming towards him with a scalpel

"B-but sir it's sharp" the bluenette stuttered moving away again towards the abbey director whose patience was wearing thin. Grabbing the boy's shoulders he held him in place while speaking with an authoritative voice

"I don't care if the scalpel is sharp or not you aren't moving from this spot and I assure you that if you don't listen to my instructions then you will be severally punished" fearing what would be worse than the punishment he was about to go through the crimson eyed boy stayed put allowing the blade to come closer to his skin despite all his instincts screaming at him to run.

**read review**


	8. Chapter 8

The young redhead laid alone on the concrete floor body throbbing so much he didn't want to move for at least a year. He didn't want to leave the room though he knew he had to he had to look after the new boy the young bluenette needed him. Forcing himself up of the lovely cold floor he dragged himself out the room watching as the other boys walked past whispering to the other as quiet as possible whenever there was a gap in the guards. Once the line ended he followed them back to his cell he didn't want to talk to any of the boys he would occasionally talk to so he kept his head down.

Once he entered his cell his confusion was evident. There was no one there, looking around to make sure he wasn't mistaken he was sure the bluenette was gone. Leaving his cell he walked down to the lilac haired boy's cell he kept thinking where he could be. Since his attention was compromised he dropped to the floor for a second time making it all the more annoying. Looking up he saw the very person he was going to meet.

"You ok Tala?" the lilac haired boy asked leaning down to help him up

"Yea I'm fine but…" he trailed off to look around "have you seen Kai?" a look of guilt crossed the lilac haired boy's face.

"Yea I have he was taken to be punished" he relinquished the information rather reluctantly

"Punished? What for!?" the redheads voice came out higher than he expected but he was too worried for the young boy to care.

"He was late for training" the worry turned to confusion. That alarm would wake anyone it didn't seem feasible to be able to sleep through it "I don't know either but he slept through it" as though he had read his mind the lilac haired boy answered his unasked question

"When did he go?" he asked instead

"Few hours ago, he should be back soon" he tried to reassure his friend but his own uncertainty and worry made his words hollow

"I'll go wait for him there make sure to tell me when he'll be back" when the lilac haired boy didn't move a muscle he added "please" smiling now the lilac haired boy turned walking away.

Sitting on his bed he waited for the boy. It had been 10 minutes since he had learned from Bryan that he was being punished all the different possibilities were running through his head. Forcing himself to remain calm he tried to think of possible reasons why he was gone for so long.

The soft patting of feet on the floor down the hall caught the redheads' attention stopping himself from jumping from the bed just to be disappointed. He anxiously bit his lip as soft sobs reached his ears. Convincing himself that it was some other poor kid he turned from staring at the cell door to look at the barred window near his bed.

The sound of the cell door opening changed his mind and spinning round he saw a tearful bluenette cradling the arm he knew was broken. Stepping over to the boy he took chin in his hand lifting it so he could look into the watery eyes. The surrounding skin of the eyes were red and puffy from all the rubbing he had done

"What's wrong?" the redhead asked removing his hand which had been intent on taking the bluenettes from his arm so he could make sure it wasn't turning nasty.

"Boris p-punished me and took me to see some people in white clothes who cut me a-and it really hurt" a feeling of complete pity filled the redhead who hugged the crying boy tighter taking special care not to touch his arm

"Did they cut open your arm?" he asked keeping his voice quiet and soothing. The bluenette nodded

"Yea they did something else afterword's but I passed out before I found out what it was" the redhead was grateful the boy had passed out and not had to endure the surgery that was worse than any punishment the abbey could dish out.

"Come on sit on the bed let me look at your arm" following the instructions he perched himself on the edge of the bed. He hesitated however on removing his hand from his arm, he had grabbed it as soon as he had woken and hadn't looked at the wound. He could feel underneath he didn't want anyone to see it, wishing with all his heart that if he ignored it and pretended nothing had happened it would disappear.

The redhead came up to the boy sitting next to him he pried off the hand, looking down at the hand he saw dried blood all over it. With his free hand he wiped a stray tear from the boy's face. The blue marking on his cheeks streaked with lighter lines where his tears had made the blue paint run. Gently turning his head he ripped the sleeve of his shirt licking it he wiped away the smeared paint. The bluenette pulled faces as the paint was wiped off not used to someone doing it for him.

"I'm going to have to clean the cut so it may hurt" he whispered softly to the duel haired boy who was busying himself with drying off his bruising cheeks, nodding he braced himself as the redhead turned the torn clothing around making it clean for the new job.

Every hiss of pain reverberated off the redhead eardrums making them echo through his mind.

"Almost done" he assured leaving the worst till last. He started wiping the blood off the stitches wincing as one got caught on a loose thread making it twang against his tender skin. "Sorry" he apologised placing his hand over the wound trying to sooth it.

"It's ok" a quivering voice responded sniffing slightly. Waiting for the wound to stop stinging the boy so much the redhead continued taking extra care to make sure the same thing didn't happen again.

Finishing off the last few spots that were still moist from his cleaning he pulled the bluenette into his arms

"It's alright Kai, don't worry about anything your arm will heal and the pain will be gone at the latest in 2 days" resting his head on the redheads shoulder he hugged him back

"I'm sorry Tala" he mumbled confusing the redhead

"Why are you sorry?" looking into the light blue eyes the bluenette answered

"You've been punished like me but instead of worrying about yourself you're looking after me. I'm sorry I should repay you but I don't know how" thinking for a moment the redhead got an idea

"You want to repay me? Ok if you do then let's make a deal whenever one of us is punished the other must stay up no matter how late to make sure the others alright" the idea seemed fair to the bluenette nodding his agreement they sealed their promise in the traditional way, a pinkie promise. Laying down on the beds the two boys let out a heavy sigh, fatigue hitting them hard

"Are you ever going to sleep in your own bed?" the redhead asked trying to shuffle the covers on the bed down. Shaking his head the duel haired boy followed his friends lead till both were successfully snug covers pulled up to their chins.

"Night" they yawned in unison snuggling into the other.

In his first few days at the abbey the bluenette knew that it wasn't going to be easy living there, but as long as he had Tala and the others he knew they all would be able to make it through one side and out the other to a better life, one they all deserved.

**This is the end of the crimson eyed boy hope you all liked it. Read review**


End file.
